


doctor, doctor!

by kiranstein



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranstein/pseuds/kiranstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan's a little touch starved. Sehun's a doctor with dubious morals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	doctor, doctor!

**Author's Note:**

> what is plot

 

Sehun tapped his fingers against the table.

It was staccatoed, much like the pounding in his head. It had been a long day, full of grumpy patients who didn’t want to take their meds for one reason or another and a few who had taken to just chucking their pills down the toilet. Those ones had been transferred to dorm rooms.

“Long day?” Baekhyun asked, sliding up next to Sehun on the front desk, where Sehun was flipping through a clipboard.

Sehun grunted in agreement. He wanted to go home and just pass out on his couch but he still had another hour to his shift before his replacement would be in.

“Well it’s going to get a lot longer,” Baekhyun said cheerily, grinning as he handed Sehun another clipboard. “You’re going to be checking up on a very special patient.”

Sehun raised his eyebrows skeptically, taking the board from Baekhyun. “Special how?”

“His dad’s loaded that’s how,” Baekhyun answered, leaning in. “He’s donated enough money to build an entire wing just for his son’s stay.”

Sehun frowned. “And on a scale from one to ten, just spoiled is this patient?” He couldn’t imagine the kid to be any less than an outstanding twelve.

“Like zero, according to all the other nurses who’ve seen him. They say he’s quiet and keeps to himself – except when you attempt to give him something or touch him. He broke the IV bag stand last time a nurse tried to lift him up,” Baekhyun muttered, casting a shifty eye around to make sure no one was watching them gossip.

Sehun, on the other hand, was sure he was getting a migraine, the pounding behind his eyes now a steady beat against his skull. “So what exactly happen to him?” Sehun asked, trying to maneuver the conversation away from the father and back to the son.

“I don’t know,” Baekhyun shrugged. “Well, technically I do – the kid was kidnapped, but no one knows what happened to him during that time. There were no recordings – video or otherwise. All we’ve got is that the perpetrator’s in jail and keeping mum,” Baekhyun answered. He didn’t manage to get out another word before a beeping noise interrupted them. “Well that’s my cue to get back to work – have fun,” Baekhyun hummed, walking past Sehun to stop the beeping and making his way up to 1E where the signal was coming from.

Sehun sighed and flipped through the sheets. Luhan. 19. No history of mental disorders. No outward appearance of mental deficiencies. Sehun tucked the little board under his arm and made his way towards Luhan’s rooms. The little clipboard was useful, but you couldn’t really gauge a patient based on the strength of their papers. He'd made that mistake before and received a lovely black eye for it. 

After he made his way to Luhan’s room, he gave two sharp knocks to see if Luhan was up. When he received no indication anything was inside, he cracked the door open and poked his head in. A very angry glaring teen met his gaze head on when he caught sight of the interior. Luhan had his hands around his ears and his sheets pulled up to his chest.

“Do you mind if I come in? ” Sehun asked, gesturing towards the chair next to Luhan’s bed. “I’m Dr. Oh.”

“What would you do if I said no?” Luhan countered, his hands had dropped from his ears but he was still scowling.

“I will come back in fifteen minutes,” Sehun answered, slowing easing himself into the room.

“And be as loud as a boar? No thanks,” Luhan retorted. He shifted his body towards the wall, angled away from the chair Sehun was sitting down on.

“Was there a rule about no knocking?” Sehun asked, keeping calm. He closed the door and propped himself up on the wall next to Luhan’s bed.

“There’s a rule about not being loud,” Luhan replied, not even dignifying Sehun with a look of contempt. He merely kept his gaze on the large window opposed to them.

“There’s no sign and it’s not in your file,” Sehun said, holding the clipboard up, “Do you want me to put one up for you?”

Luhan shrugged, his hospital gown slipping down a little, but he paid it no heed and continued to stare outside.

Sehun took that as yes and made a mental note to tape on note on the wall after his shift for the next poor soul who came to see Luhan. “So would you like to talk about why you’re here Luhan?” Sehun clasped his hands together.

“I’m not a druggie if that’s what you’re wondering,” Luhan answered, giving Sehun the evil eye.

“I know,” Sehun said, “I was seeing if there was anything you’d like to talk about.”

“Don’t you have a set list of questions for this?” Luhan shot back.

 “This is part of the list,” Sehun replied grimly. Luhan was every inch the teenager Sehun was taught to endure. Chock full of defensive anger.

“Well it’s not a very good list is it,” Luhan said, eyeing up the clipboard.

“We can also start with questions you want to ask,” Sehun prompted, trying to ease the conversation away from his medical ineptitude.

“When will I be let out?” Luhan asked. He had leaned up, almost towards Sehun, his clever eyes staring straight into Sehun’s, daring him to lie.

“As soon as I or another doctor consider you fit to be let out,” Sehun replied smoothly.

Luhan let out a long suffering sigh and leaned back against his pillows.

Sehun shifted his clipboard on to the bedside table, he was clearly getting nowhere and his experience was if you can’t fix, leave it alone and then try again. So he moved on to the physical part of the examination.

He could feel Luhan looking at him wearily while he cleaned the instruments and pulled out the test tube rack.

“What are you doing now?” Luhan demanded.

“I’m going to be checking your vitals,” Sehun said, putting down the test tube rack and just pulling on his stethoscope, suppressing a laugh when he saw Luhan’s alarmed look. “It’s not nearly as frightening as anything you’ve seen on television, I assure you. I’m just going to be checking your heart rate and how well you’re breathing.”

“Can I do it myself?” Luhan asked, still staring slack jawed at the metal device around Sehun’s neck.

“If you’ve got a medical degree,” Sehun returned, leveling Luhan with a look. Luhan’s continued unease was strange to say the least. “But since you don’t, I’ll be doing it this time.”

Luhan squirmed in his spot, subtly shifting away from Sehun as he walked closer. Sehun reached out uncertainly, remembering what Baekhyun had said about Luhan reacting to the nurse. His hand hovered over Luhan’s shoulder, Luhan kept his eyes on Sehun’s hand as if he expected it to bite him.

“I’m only going to be placing this on your chest and back,” Sehun said carefully, holding up the chest piece. But Luhan still looked like he was going to pass out from holding his breath when Sehun gently laid the metal piece softly against Luhan’s chest.

The steady heart beats speed up dramatically when Sehun slid the chest piece from the left side of Luhan’s chest to the right side. When Sehun looked up, Luhan said nothing, only biting his lips and swallowing loudly. “Are you okay?”

Luhan sent him a scathing look. Right. Defensive teen. Sehun motioned for Luhan to turn around and Luhan complied surprisingly fast. But when Sehun took a listen, it was the same as before, the heart rate was slightly elevated. He frowned. Nothing in Luhan’s chart said anything about a heart condition or even high blood pressure.

“Are you sure you’re all right?” Sehun asked again when Luhan was turned back around.

“I am fine,” Luhan hissed, his face was flushed and Sehun sat himself back down. He had an idea of what Luhan might be inflicted with but he was going to wait until Luhan coughed it up himself.

“Really because that’s not what your heart says,” Sehun answered with a raised brow. “I think you should get a full check up as soon as possible to figure out what those heart palpitations were about,” he continued but stopped when Luhan visibly shuddered at the thought, “but if you can explain what’s happening to me, I could make it so the examination’s more concise and you wouldn’t have to be probed by as many nurses,” Sehun offered. Luhan was clearly adverse to any sort of physical and Sehun was anything but inefficient, and he figured he might as well get some answers out of Luhan in the mean time.

Luhan twisted his sheets in his hands, eyes flickering back and forth between the window and Sehun before finally settling on Sehun’s steady gaze. Sehun waited patiently, letting Luhan fidget around until he was some semblance of comfortable.

“Well?” Sehun prompted. 

“I don’t like people touching me,” Luhan offered up, arms curling around his body, looking like a child during thunderstorms.

“And why is that?” Sehun asked, leaning his chin on his hand.

Luhan shook his head, not speaking. He just continued to tear the already frayed edges of his sheets. Sehun groaned inwardly, and massaged his temple with his fingers. Luhan continued to stay quiet.

“Well if that is all you feel comfortable saying today, we can continue tomorrow,” Sehun suggested, getting up.

Luhan didn’t appear to have heard him even though his fidgeting did stop.

“You can take your time, I don’t mind waiting – it’s just it’d be better if you tell sooner than later because you will need a full physical if your heart rate keeps being so high,” Sehun said, putting away his stethoscope.

Luhan nodded to that. Sehun felt the tension in his head ease up.

“I will be checking in tomorrow at the same time, but if you need me, you can ring a nurse,” Sehun suggested, moving next to Luhan’s bed to check the dials on his bed.

Luhan nodded again, already watching Sehun through half lidded eyes. Sehun endured his casual suspicion before saying another goodbye and leaving.

Sehun yawned after leaving Luhan’s room, holding Luhan’s clipboard in his hands, he was in and out under thirty minutes. Luhan was a lot less talkative than he had thought the boy would be and… he grappled around for what to write down on his entry, the boy was extremely sensitive. He should say it was a physical sensitivity but he had to test it out more tomorrow before affirming it. He flipped the sheets back in order and placed at the front desk, giving it to Kyungsoo for sorting.

He spent his extra half hour by going through all the paperwork that had piled up on his desk.

 

 

 

It took a grand total of five appointments for Luhan to admit his skin was a little sensitive, however grudgingly his admittance was, Sehun counted it as enough for him to write down that the nurses should be extra careful with him.

Two appointments after that, Luhan confessed that his father had wanted him in the hospital because he was too sensitive to all the noises and people at home, after the time he spent in captivity, and he was irritated all the time by seemingly insignificant things. Sehun made a point to not ask about the amount of people in Luhan’s house because it seemed like there were a lot more servants than family and casually avoided bringing up potential topics that might bring Luhan's father who Luhan had mentioned with a grimace, filing away both those topics for a later date.

So Sehun took diligent notes and was careful not to make any sudden movements when he was doing his daily check up.

However, it was during one of these visits that he accidentally lingered a moment longer than he should have and Luhan let out a tiny whimper, turning the brightest flush of red Sehun had seen from him yet. He looked so completely horrified that Sehun almost laughed out loud if not for Luhan’s whimper.  

“Are you feeling all right?” Sehun asked, after clearing his throat.

Luhan glared at him petulantly before nodding. And Sehun continued on with his routine, trying to pretend nothing had happened. But from Luhan’s unamused growl at the end, he should have probably hid his mirth better.

 

 

 

Sehun would kick himself for it later, but after that faithful incident, he made it a part of his routine to casually brush by Luhan just to see him squeak in embarrassment. When Luhan gave him the nastiest glare yet, he defended himself with “You need to learn to build up your tolerance for physical interaction, this isn’t healthy.”

Luhan had bared his teeth and Sehun had to suppress a smile before it got out.

It was only when he accidentally grasped, and this time it _was_ an accident, Luhan’s wrist did he regret making it a habit to brush by Luhan every so often. He had grown too used to teasing the teenager and now he paid for it in spades. The first thing he noticed was that Luhan was a lot thinner than he thought, his fingers went all the way around Luhan's wrist and then some. The second was that Luhan’s pupils were alarmingly large and his mouth was hanging open.

Sehun dropped Luhan’s arm immediately, and then winced when it thwacked soundless against the mattress. He moved to apologize but Luhan was still staring at him with large, impossibly dark eyes that were so dilated that Sehun couldn't see the ring of brown around them anymore, and his words dried up in his mouth.

He reached out to tuck Luhan back in bed, scrounging up what composure he had left, but then he bumped against something and Luhan hissed, low and filled with none of his usual contempt. Sehun froze, slowly looking up at Luhan.

After a few moments, Luhan cleared his throat, “You can move now, I’m okay. It was just a bit of a shock,” his voice was rough. Luhan's hand was shaking like a leaf when he tried to push Sehun’s concerned face out of the way.

Sehun moved back slightly, but he stayed as close to Luhan as possible without Luhan attempting to move him back again. He felt like he was perhaps hovering too much but Luhan still looked like he came off of a really terrifying rollercoaster, among other things that Sehun banished the moment he thought of them because Luhan wetting his lips was not a good excuse to stare. He drummed his fingers nervously on his thigh while Luhan shifted around on his bed, placing more pillows behind his back, things Sehun or the nurse should’ve done for him, and keeping his eyes away from Sehun.

It was when Luhan was shifting around that Sehun noticed the bulge, it wasn’t overly obvious but Sehun was also looking for somewhere else to look when he spotted it. And then it was like he couldn’t stop and he tried to pull his eyes away, but that only lead to him noticing how awkwardly Luhan was moving.   

He leaned forward when Luhan got tangled in the sheets. “Do you need help?” he offered, nearly bumping into Luhan in his haste.

“No,” Luhan snarled, recoiling from Sehun’s outstretched arms. Sehun stared at him openly before Luhan got himself under control, his cheeks were still pink. “I am fine, I just need some time,” he answered, calmly.

Sehun leaned back guiltily, though for what he wasn’t sure. There was a whole list of things he could choose from and Luhan carefully moving his legs around was probably the first on that list. “Are you sure I can’t help with–” Sehun said, waving his hands vaguely in the direction of Luhan’s bed.

“If you’re talking about my erection, so help me–”

“I was just offerin – we have drugs,” Sehun interrupted lamely.

“No,” Luhan answered firmly. “I _do not_ need anything.”

“I could also just,” Sehun pointed at Luhan’s arm again, “would that help?” His hand was suspended over Luhan’s. He figured if he touched anywhere else Luhan might just collapse of oversensitivity.

Luhan’s breath hitched with Sehun’s suggestion and he stilled completely. “Isn’t that unprofessional?”

“This is more rehab center than actual hospital and I’d only be touching your arm,” Sehun pointed out. And then mental hit himself, because he was pretty sure that was the exact opposite of what he was supposed to say in situations like this. “At least if you think you’d be okay with it,” Sehun added quickly, his fingers twitching.

It was dead silent for a precious few seconds before Luhan gently raised his hand up to meet Sehun’s and shuddered. Sehun could feel the blood rushing in his ears and he had to take a deep breath before asking if Luhan was still alright.

Luhan nodded, his chest was already heaving up and down when Sehun closed his hands around Luhan’s. Sehun kept a careful eye on Luhan’s face, looking for indications of pain or discomfort. It took a careful few minutes before Sehun slowly slide his hand down Luhan’s arm, warm where Luhan was cold, checking and double checking Luhan was alright until Luhan had just snapped at him that _yes he was perfectly fine_.

Luhan had his other hand clenching and unclenching around the sheets pooled around his hips, unwilling to do more than grind his teeth together to stop the on slew of noise that his throat was working up.

As Sehun slowly stroked Luhan’s arm with feather light touches, he noticed that the boy’s legs were getting more and more agitated, shifting and bending to the speed of Sehun’s touches. And when Sehun held out his hand for Luhan’s other arm, Luhan hesitated before letting his arm be firmly grasped.

Sehun took his time working his hands into the flesh, kneading lightly and trying to stop his own arousal. Luhan had his head curled back into his pillows and his pale white throat was tightening and loosening with every swallow. Sehun could hear the soft moans and whimpers that Luhan let out unintentionally.

Luhan had propped his legs up on the bed and his knees were pressed together, shaking, tempting Sehun to touch. But Sehun kept himself strictly on Luhan’s arms, massaging them and he bent down to press soft kisses on them when Luhan let out a particularly loud groan. Luhan had gasped on contact and his eyes fluttered open, pulling himself up with effort, trying to urge Sehun to go faster and Sehun sucked lightly on Luhan’s left wrist bone for his troubles. It only took the lathering of his tongue over the abused spot for Luhan cry out and jerk towards Sehun, wetting his sheets.

 

 

 

Sehun took his time hovering over Luhan to make sure he was tucked back properly into bed with clean sheets and then lurked awkwardly some more afterwards to make sure Luhan was alright, and also because Sehun needed to collect himself before facing his coworkers again.

This wasn’t hard to accomplish, Luhan was more worn out than Sehun had thought he would be and didn’t put up much of a fight when Sehun fussed over him.

And when Sehun was leaving, all Luhan had the energy for was a goodbye before falling asleep. For that, Sehun counted his blessings and promised himself they would talk about this tomorrow. 


End file.
